Si Jacob n'avait pas enfreint la règle
by clarocque
Summary: Bella va voir Jacob chez lui et demander à connaître la vérité a propos de la "culte". Jacob arrive avec Sam et les autres, et accepte de parler à Belle en privé. Il la largue, et elle a le cœur brisé pour la seconde fois. A partir du livre Tentation


Je tiens à vous faire savoir que ce texte à été écrit par Stephenie Meyer et que je l'ai simplement traduit. Et voici la note qu'elle avait publié avec:

_Note de Stephenie Meyer : "La plus grande différence (et elle est ENORME) entre la première version de Tentation et la copie finale tient en cela : à l'origine, Bella ne découvrait jamais ce qui n'allait pas chez Jacob. Le livre était plus court à l'époque, il manquait les 70 pages cruciales dans lesquelles Jacob et Bella partagent tous leurs secrets, et scellent leur relation en un quelque chose au delà de l'amitié.  (Avant de continuer à lire, ne vous laissez pas embrouiller par cette version. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça s'est "vraiment passé". Tandis que ma connaissance du personnage de Jacob s'approfondissait, cette version me semblait de moins en moins bonne. (Bien sûr, Jacob allait enfreindre les règles - il est Jacob !)  
Il s'agit seulement du squelette - les os sans la peau.)   Essayez d'imaginer ceci : Bella va voir Jacob chez lui et demande à connaître la vérité à propos du "culte". Jacob arrive avec Sam et les autres, et accepte de parler à Bella en privé. Il la largue (par manque de mot plus juste), et elle a le cœur brisé pour la seconde fois dans le livre. Ok, ca semble familier. Mais, plus tard cette nuit… rien ne se passe. Jacob n'enfreint pas la règle, en grimpant à sa fenêtre pour lui parler. Jacob ne donne aucun indice pour essayer de l'aider à découvrir ce qu'elle sait déjà. Bella est une nouvelle fois isolée, seule. Elle ne sait pas du tout que Victoria est là, la chassant, ou que les loups-garous sont là, la protégeant.  Toutefois, Bella est trop persévérante pour accepter ce non de la part de Jacob. Elle n'a pas les mêmes problèmes d'amour-propre qu'avec Edward au début de Tentation pour l'arrêter. Non Jacob lui DOIT mieux que ca, merde, et elle va aller le chercher.  Toutefois, elle ne le trouve pas, et ses recherches l'amènent près des falaises. Elle se souvient d'avoir vu le "gang" sauter dans le vide – et vous savez quelle junkie elle fait avec ses hallucinations. Sauter d'une falaise est son idée dans cette version. Quand Jacob lui sauve la vie, l'interaction entre eux est à 180 degrés de celle de la version finale."   
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Et si Jacob n'avait pas enfreint la règle**_

_Essayez d'imaginer ceci : Bella va voir Jacob chez lui et demander à connaître la vérité a propos du "culte". Jacob arrive avec Sam et les autres, et accepte de parler à Belle en privé. Il l'a largue (par manque de mot plus juste), et elle a le coeur brisé pour la seconde fois dans le livre. Ok, ça semble familier. Mais, plus tard cette nuit...rien ne se passe. Jacob n'enfreint pas la règle, en grimpant à se fenêtre pour lui parler. Jacob ne donne aucun indice, pour essayer de l'aider à découvrir ce qu'elle sait déjà. Bella est une nouvelle fois isolée, seule. Elle ne sait pas du tout que Victoria est là, la chassant, ou que les loups-garous sont là, la protégeant._

_Toutefois, Bella est trop persévérante pour accepter ce non de la part de Jacob. Elle n'a pas les mêmes problèmes d'amour propre qu'avec Edward au début de Tentation pour l'arrêter. Non Jacob lui DOIT mieux que ça, merde, et elle va aller le chercher._

_Toutefois, elle ne le trouve pas, et ses recherches l'amène près des falaises. Elle se souvient d'avoir vu le "gang" sauter dans l'oubli - et vous savez quelle junkie elle fait avec ses hallucinations. Sauter d'une falaise est son idée dans cette version. Quand Jacob lui sauve la vie, l'interaction enter eux est à 180 degrés de celle de la version finale._

_- Comment allons-nous sortir de là?_ Je toussais et crachais les mots. J'avais si froid maintenant que je ne pouvais plus rien sentir, à part la chaleur de son corps tandis qu'il me retenait prudemment au dessus des vagues, et la douleur dans mon dos. On aurait dit que le courant me tirait par les jambes, comme refusant de me lâcher, mais elles étaient si engourdies que j'avais très bien pu imaginer tout ça.  
- _Je vais te tirer jusqu'à la plage. Tu vas essayer de rester immobile comme si tu étais inconsciente et ne pas te débattre. Ça sera plus facile pour moi._  
_- Jake_, dis-je anxieusement, _Le courant est trop fort. Tu ne pourras sûrement pas y arriver pour toi, sans parler de me tirer._  
_ - Je t'ai repêché, non?_ Il me tenait trop étroitement pour que je puisse voir son visage, mais sa voix semblait légèrement arrogante.  
_- Oui_ acquiesçais-je dubitativement. _Comment as-tu fait? Le courant …_  
_- Je suis plus fort que toi._  
Je voulus répliquer, mais l'eau décida de sortir de mon estomac juste à ce moment.  
_- Okay,_ dit-il quand j'eus fini de vomir_, je dois te sortir de là. Rappelle-toi, reste immobile._  
J'étais trop faible pour discuter, mais j'étais terrifiée de quitter la sécurité du rocher et de laisser les vagues reprendre possession de moi. Aussi résignée que j'étais à l'idée de me noyer il y a deux minutes. J'étais maintenant terrifiée. Je ne voulais retourner dans l'obscurité. Je ne voulais pas que l'eau recouvre mon visage encore une fois.  
Je pus le sentir quand Jacob se poussa du rocher. J'étais sur le dos et il me tenait toujours sous les bras alors qu'il nageait vers le rivage. La mer agitée nous avait ébranlés, et je paniquai et commençai à battre des pieds.  
_- Arrête ça,_ dit-il sèchement.  
Je m'obligeai à rester immobile, et ce fut plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé, même si mes membres ankylosés ne désiraient rien d'autre que de se laisser flotter sans bouger.  
C'était incroyable - nous filions à travers les flots comme si un fil nous tirait vers le rivage. Jacob était le nageur le plus fort que j'avais jamais vu. Les mouvements du courant semblaient impuissants à perturber le chemin qu'il se faisait à travers les vagues. Et il était rapide. Une vitesse de record du monde.  
Puis, je sentis le sable frotter mes talons.  
_- Okay, tu peux te lever, Bella._  
Aussitôt qu'il me lâcha, je retombai tête la première dans les vagues à hauteur de genou.  
Il me rattrapa avant que je ne puisse m'étrangler plus dans l'eau, me jetant facilement sur son épaule et avançant sur la plage. Il ne disait rien, mais sa respiration semblait énervée.  
_- Par ici,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même, et il changea de direction. Je pouvais seulement voir, suspendue comme je l'étais sur son épaule, ses pieds nus laisser d'énormes empreintes dans le sable humide.  
Il me posa sur un coin de sable qui semblait sec. Il faisait sombre ici - je réalisai que nous étions dans une grotte peu profonde que les flots avaient creusée dans la falaise. La pluie ne pouvait pas m'atteindre directement, mais de petites éclaboussures de bruine rebondissaient sur le sable à l'extérieur et me touchaient.  
Je tremblais si fort que mes dents en claquaient – cela sonnait comme des castagnettes.  
_- Viens là_ dit Jacob, mais je n'eus pas à bouger. Il enroula son bras chaud autour de moi et me serra étroitement sur son torse nu. Je frissonnais, mais lui était impassible. Sa peau était si chaude - comme s'il avait de la fièvre.  
_ - Tu n'as pas froid?_ Bégayais-je.  
_ - Non._  
Je me sentis honteuse. Non seulement il m'avait vaillamment sortie de l'eau, mais maintenant il me faisait sentir que j'étais faible.  
_ - Je suis une vraie mauviette,_ marmottais-je  
_- Non, tu es normale_. Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Il me devança rapidement, ne me laissant pas la chance de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire.  
_- Tu comptes me dire ce que tu voulais faire?_ me demanda-t-il.  
_- Plongeon depuis la falaise. Divertissement._ Incroyable, mais il y avait encore de l'eau dans mon estomac. Elle choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition.  
Il attendit que je puisse à nouveau respirer.  
- Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée.  
- C'était amusant, jusqu'à ce que je heurte l'eau. On ne devrait pas aller chercher de l'aide ou quelque chose? Mes dents claquaient toujours, mais il comprit ce que je disais.  
_- Ils arrivent.__  
__ - Qui vient?_ Demandai-je, suspicieuse et surprise.  
- Sam et les autres.  
Je grimaçai.  
_ - Comment sauraient-ils que nous avons besoin d'aide?_ Mon ton était sceptique.  
Il grogna.  
_- Parce qu'ils m'ont vu courir et me jeter de la falaise après toi.__  
__ - Tu m'observais?_ L'accusai-je légèrement outrée.  
_- Non, je t'ai entendue crier. Si je t'avais vue, je t'en aurais empêché. C'était vraiment stupide, tu sais.__  
__ - Tes amis le font bien.__  
__ - Ils sont plus costauds que toi.__  
__ - Je suis une bonne nageuse,_ protestai-je, malgré les faits.  
_- Dans une pataugeoire,"_ répliqua t-il. _Bella, il y a un ouragan qui approche. Tu n'as pas réalisé ou quoi?__  
__ - Non,_ admis-je.  
_- Stupide,_ répéta-t-il.  
_ - Ouais,_ avouai-je en soupirant. Il faisait si froid et j'étais si fatiguée.  
_ - Reste éveillée._ Jacob me secoua vigoureusement.  
_- Arrête,_ râlai-je. _Je ne vais pas m'endormir.__  
__ - Alors ouvre tes yeux._  
Sincèrement, je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient fermés. Je ne lui dis pas. Je les ouvrais simplement et répondis,  
- _Okay.__  
__ - Jacob?_ L'appel semblait proche malgré le bruit du vent et des vagues. La voix était profonde.  
Jacob se pencha de côté pour ne pas crier dans mes oreilles.  
_ - Dans la grotte, Sam!_  
Je ne les entendis pas approcher. Tout d'un coup, la petite grotte se remplit de jambes brunes. Je levais la tête, sachant mes yeux remplis de méfiance et de colère, consciente de la proximité de Jacob. Ses bras m'entouraient, mais soudainement je me sentis comme si j'étais celle qui le protégeait.  
Le visage impassible de Sam fût la première chose que je vis. Une impression confuse de déjà-vu me submergea. La grotte sombre n'était pas si différente de la forêt la nuit, et, une fois de plus, je me retrouvais faible et sans défense à ses pieds. Il me sauvait à nouveau. Je le toisais, agacée.  
- _Est-ce qu'elle va bien?_ demanda-t-il à Jacob avec la voix assurée du seul adulte parmi des gamins.  
_- Je vais bien,_ rouspétai-je.  
Personne ne m'écouta.  
_- Il faut la réchauffer - elle s'endort,_ lui répondit Jacob.  
_- Embry?_ demanda Sam, et un des garçons s'avança, tendant à Jacob un pack de couvertures. Le ton de commandement de Sam m'irritait au plus haut point. C'était comme si aucun d'eux n'était capable de quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne l'ait autorisé. Je lui lançai un regard noir et féroce tandis que Jacob enroulait les couvertures autour de moi.  
_- Sortons-la d'ici,_ ordonna Sam froidement. Il se pencha vers moi avec ses bras ouverts, mais s'arrêta net quand je m'écartais de lui.  
- _Je m'en occupe, Sam,_ dit Jacob, passant ses bras sous moi et me soulevant avec aisance tandis qu'il se levait.  
_- Je peux marcher,_ protestai-je.  
- _Okay._ Jacob me remis sur pieds et attendit.  
Mes jambes se dérobèrent. Sam me rattrapa dans ma chute; instinctivement, je luttai contre ses mains.  
Jacob m'attrapa de nouveau, m'écartant de Sam et me balançant dans ses bras. Il était ridiculement fort pour son âge. Je fronçai furieusement les sourcils quand Sam passa à nouveau les couvertures autour de moi.  
_ - Paul, tu as toujours ce poncho?_  
Un autre garçon s'avança sans dire un mot et ajouta une couche de plastique sur les couvertures.  
Ce fût à ce moment là, enveloppé dans des couches de protection, que je réalisai que Sam et les autres n'étaient pas plus vêtus que Jacob. J'avais pensé que Jacob avait déchiré ses vêtements après avoir sauté à ma suite, mais ils étaient tous nu-pieds et torse nus, portant seulement un short ou un jean coupé aux genoux, trempé par la pluie. Des gouttes tombaient de leurs cheveux et ruisselaient le long de leurs torses couleur caramel; ils ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir. Sous ma pile de couvertures, je tremblais sans pouvoir me contrôler et me sentais comme un petit enfant ridicule.  
- _Allons-y,_ ordonna Sam, et tous sortirent de la grotte.  
Il y avait un sentier qui partait de la plage. Ils gravirent agilement le chemin escarpé, Jacob aussi rapidement que les autres. Personne ne se proposa de l'aider, et il ne demanda rien. Cela ne paraissait pas embêter Jacob de ne pas avoir les mains libres. Il ne trébucha à aucun moment.  
Sam et les trois autres étaient devant nous, et, tandis que je les regardais escalader avec l'agilité de chamois en pleine montagne, je fus surprise de constater à quel point ils se fondaient dans le paysage. Ils se mêlaient harmonieusement avec les couleurs des rochers et des arbres, le mouvement du vent; ils ne faisaient qu'un avec leur environnement.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif vers Jacob, lui aussi semblait faire corps avec le reste. Les nuages, l'orage et la forêt encadraient son visage de façon parfaite. Il paraissait encore plus naturel, plus à l'aise, bien plus que le Jacob heureux qui travaillait dans son garage fait maison, encore plus que dans son petit royaume. C'était perturbant.  
Nous atteignîmes le sommet, un peu plus bas sur la route que là où je m'étais aventurée. Je pouvais voir une vague bosse, de couleur rouille, un peu plus au Sud, et je devinai qu'il s'agissait de ma camionnette.  
Je voulais essayer de marcher à nouveau, mais Jacob ignora mes murmures plaintifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt, comme s'il leur était plus facile de se mouvoir parmi les arbres plutôt que le long de la route. Et ils bougeaient vite; mon camion se rapprochait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.  
_- Où sont tes clés?_ Jacob demanda tandis qu'on se rapprochait. Sa respiration était toujours calme et régulière.  
_ - Dans ma poche,_ je répondis automatiquement avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire.  
_ - File-les moi._  
Je lui jetai un regard furieux, mais son visage était impassible et déterminé. Renfrognée, j'enfonçai ma main dans mon jean trempé et en sortis ma clé. Je me débattis avec les couvertures pour libérer ma main. Je lui tendis la clé.  
_ - Pour toi ou pour Sam?_ Demandai-je, aigrie.  
Il roula des yeux.  
_ - Je vais conduire._  
Dans un soudain et rapide mouvement, il inclina sa tête vers moi et saisit la clé de ma main avec ses dents.  
_- Hé!_ Objectai-je surprise, sursautant dans ses bras.  
Il esquissa un sourire ironique, la clé dans la bouche.  
Nous étions arrivés à la camionnette maintenant; Sam ouvrit la porte du côté passager et Jacob me poussa à l'intérieur. Jacob fit le tour jusqu'au côté conducteur tandis que le reste d'entre eux s'empilait à l'arrière. Jacob mit le moteur en marche et alluma le chauffage, tournant les volets pour que la chaleur vienne de mon côté. Je jetai un œil coupable dans le rétroviseur, vers ses amis qui étaient assis sans bouger, à moitié nus sous la pluie battante.  
_ - Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, de toutes façons?_ Demandai-je à Jacob. _T'étais en train de nager au milieu de l'ouragan, toi aussi?_  
_ - Nous courrions,_ répondit-il brièvement.  
- _Sous la pluie?__  
__ - Oui... heureusement pour toi._  
Je ne dis plus un mot et regardai au delà de la vitre.  
Nous ne retournions pas sur la 110 comme je le pensais, mais plutôt vers chez les Black.  
_- Pourquoi tu me ramènes chez toi?__  
__ - Je vais chercher ma moto pour la mettre à l'arrière pour le trajet du retour - à moins que tu veuilles me laisser ta camionnette.__  
__ - Oh._  
_- Et puis, je voulais que Billy te voie. Je ne veux pas que Charlie entende parler de cette histoire avant de te savoir complètement ok. Il m'arrêterait sûrement pour tentative de meurtre ou un truc du genre,_ ajouta t-il avec amertume.  
_- Ne sois pas stupide,_ rétorquai-je.  
_- Okay,_ admit-il. _On a déjà eu une bonne dose de stupidité ce soir... sauter de la falaise!_  
Je rougis et regardai droit devant moi.  
Jacob me porta dans la maison. Les autres suivaient en silence. Le visage de Billy était sans expression.  
_- Que s'est-il passé?_ demanda t-il, dirigeant sa question vers Sam plutôt que vers son propre fils. Je lui jetai un regard noir.  
_ - J'ai plongé du haut de la falaise,_ dis-je rapidement, avant que Sam ne puisse répondre.  
Billy leva un seul sourcil et garda ses yeux sur Sam.  
_ - Elle est gelée, mais je pense qu'elle ira mieux avec des vêtements secs,_ dit Sam.  
Jacob m'installa sur un petit canapé, qu'il poussa rapidement près du chauffage. Les pieds du canapé crissèrent bruyamment sur le parquet de bois. Puis il disparut dans sa minuscule chambre.  
Billy ne dit rien au sujet de son fils trempé, ni de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'une éventuelle hypothermie autre que la mienne.  
Je me sentais mal en pensant au fait que je trempais le sofa, mais je n'arrivais pas à garder ma tête assez droite pour que mes cheveux mouillés épargnent le tissu du canapé. Même les grandes et inquiétantes silhouettes qui remplissaient la pièce étroite, alignées le long des murs sans bouger, n'arrivèrent à me faire garder les yeux ouverts. Je me sentais enfin réchauffée près du radiateur bourdonnant, et mes poumons me faisaient mal d'une façon qui me poussait vers l'inconscience plutôt que de me laisser éveillée.  
_ - Je ne devrais pas la réveiller pour la changer?_ Entendis-je Jacob murmurer, s'adressant sans doute à Sam.  
_- Comment est sa peau?_ demanda la voix profonde de Sam. Je voulais lui envoyer un autre regard noir, mais mes yeux ne daignaient plus s'ouvrir.  
Les doigts de Jacob effleurèrent légèrement ma joue.  
_ - Chaude.__  
__ - Laisse-la dormir alors, je pense._  
J'étais contente qu'ils me laissent enfin tranquille.  
_ - Charlie?_ demanda Jacob.  
Billy répondit cette fois-ci.  
_- Il viendra sûrement ici en premier. Attendons que l'orage passe pour l'appeler._  
Bonne réponse, pensai-je. J'étais là, entourée par des hommes étranges que j'avais appris à craindre, mais je me sentais paradoxalement en sécurité et au chaud.  
Quelqu'un parla, une voix que je ne connaissais pas.  
_- Vous voulez que nous y retournions tous les trois?_  
Il y eut une pause.  
_- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux oui,_ dit finalement Sam. _L'orage est une couverture parfaite, on ne sera pas pris au dépourvu.__  
__ - Trois ça suffit?_ demanda Billy, soudainement tendu.  
Quelqu'un eut un rire guttural.  
_- Aucun problème.__  
__ - S'il n'y en a qu'un,_ corrigea sévèrement Sam. Personne ne répondit, mais j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.  
_- De la retenue, mes frères,_ Sam parlait à nouveau, comme quelqu'un faisant ses adieux. _Soyez rapides et confiants._  
Je fus légèrement réveillée par cet échange de paroles, mais je gardais ma respiration régulière.  
_- Frères,"_ les autres répétèrent à l'unisson. J'entendis la voix de Jacob se joindre aux autres.  
La porte se referma doucement. Il n'y eût plus aucun bruit pendant un long moment, et la chaleur me dirigea à nouveau vers l'inconscience. J'étais sur le point de succomber quand Sam parla calmement.  
- _Tu ne veux pas la quitter.__  
__ - Si elle se réveillait, je pense qu'elle aurait peur de toi._ Jacob semblait sur la défensive.  
- _Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Jacob. Sauver sa vie était la chose à faire aujourd'hui, bien sûr. Mais tu ne peux pas la garder près de toi._  
Je dus me mordre la langue pour stopper la réponse acide que je voulais lui balancer. Mais il paraissait plus important d'écouter maintenant.  
_- Sam... Je... Je pense que je peux y arriver. Je pense que ce serait sûr.__  
__ - Un seul moment de colère, c'est tout ce qu'il faudrait. À quel point t'en es-tu rapproché hier après-midi?__  
_ Jacob ne répondit pas.  
- _Je sais à quel point c'est dur.__  
__ - Je sais que tu sais,_ approuva Jacob. Non, je voulais lui crier. Ne t'écrase pas comme ça!  
_ - Sois patient,_ Sam lui conseilla. _Dans un an ou deux...__  
__ - Elle sera partie,_ conclut amèrement Jacob.  
_- Elle n'est pas pour toi,_ Sam dit gentiment.  
Jacob ne répondit rien, et j'étais tiraillée. Je détestais tomber d'accord avec Sam sur quoi que ce soit. Et je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela devait rendre notre amitié hors-la-loi.  
Il faisait trop doux pour que je puisse me concentrer, et dans le silence qui suivit cet échange, je perdis le combat contre mon esprit fatigué. Tout près, j'entendis une voix exquise qui fredonnait une berceuse familière, et je sus que je m'étais endormie.

**Epilogue – Humain**

C'était l'une de ces rares journées ensoleillées, celles que j'aimais le moins. Mais Edward ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse à chaque minute. Il avait des besoins.  
_- "Alice pourrait rester encore une fois,"_ avait-il proposé, tard le vendredi soir. Je pouvais voir l'anxiété derrière son regard - la peur de me voir péter un plomb quand il me laissait seule et que je fasse quelque chose de stupide. Comme aller chercher ma moto à La Push, ou jouer à la roulette russe avec le pistolet de Charlie.  
_ - "Tout se passera bien,"_ dis-je avec un faux air assuré. Tant de mois à prétendre que tout allait bien avait amélioré mon don pour tromper les gens. _"Vous avez besoin de manger, vous aussi. Autant se replonger dans la routine."_  
Presque tout était revenu à la normale, en moins de temps que je l'aurais cru possible. L'hôpital avait accueilli Carlisle à nouveau, les bras grands ouverts, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde du simple fait qu'Esmé n'avait pas trouvé Los Angeles à son goût. A cause de l'examen de Maths que j'avais raté pendant mon escapade, Alice et Edward étaient mieux placés que moi pour avoir leur bac. Charlie n'était pas content de moi - ni même de parler à Edward - mais au moins Edward avait la permission de revenir à la maison. Je n'avais juste pas la permission d'en sortir.  
_- "J'ai toutes ces dissertations à rédiger, de toutes façons,"_ soupirai-je, montrant les piles de candidatures pour l'université - Edward en avait récupéré une dans chaque établissement qui lui paraissait correct et dont la date limite d'inscription était toujours ouverte - qui étaient posées sur mon bureau. _"Je n'ai pas besoin de distractions."__  
__ - "C'est vrai,"_ dit-il avec une sévérité teintée de moquerie. _"Tu as plus que de quoi t'occuper. Et je serai de retour quand il fera de nouveau nuit."__  
__ - "Prends ton temps,"_ lui dis-je légèrement, et je fermais mes yeux feignant d'être fatiguée.  
J'essayais de le convaincre que je lui faisais confiance, ce qui était le cas. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour les cauchemars zombiesques. Ils ne reflétaient pas mon manque de confiance en lui - mais plutôt de la confiance que je n'accordais toujours pas.  
Charlie resta à la maison, ce qui était plus qu'anormal pour un samedi. Je travaillais mes candidatures sur la table de la cuisine de façon à ce qu'il puisse garder un œil sur moi plus facilement. Mais j'étais ennuyeuse à mourir à regarder, et il finit par ne quitter que rarement la télé des yeux, pour vérifier si j'étais encore là.  
J'essayais de me concentrer sur les formulaires et les questions, mais c'était dur. De temps à autres je me sentais seule; ma respiration s'emballait et je devais me battre pour me calmer.  
Je sentais comme cette petite machine qui pouvait... - sans cesse je dus me dire à moi-même, tu peux y arriver, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire.  
Alors, quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, la surprise fût plus que bienvenue. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être, et je m'en fichais à vrai dire.  
_ - J'y vais!_ Braillai-je, m'échappant de la table.  
_ - Okay,_ dit Charlie d'un ton absent. Quand je traversai le salon en courant, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
J'arborais déjà un sourire de soulagement et de bienvenue, prête à éblouir tout démarcheur à domicile ou bien tout Témoin de Jéhovah.  
_ - Salut, Bella,_ Jacob Black me renvoya un sourire malicieux, quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
_- Oh, Jacob, salut,_ marmonnai-je, surprise. Je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui depuis que j'avais réussi à rentrer d'Italie vivante. J'avais accepté son dernier au revoir comme un point final. Cela faisait mal quand j'y repensais, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, mon esprit avait été trop occupé avec d'autres choses pour qu'il me manque autant qu'il aurait dû.  
_- Tu es libre?_ demanda t-il. Le ton amer dans sa voix n'avait pas disparu, et il disait cela avec beaucoup de ressentiment.  
_ - Ça dépend._ Ma voix devint acide, imitant la sienne. _Je ne suis pas si occupée, mais par contre je suis assignée à domicile. Finalement pas si libre que ça, donc.__  
__ - Mais tu es seule, sinon, pas vrai?_ clarifia t-il sarcastiquement.  
_ - Charlie est là._  
Son sourire s'allongea.  
_- J'aimerais te parler en privé... si c'est possible._  
Je levai mes mains en l'air, impuissante.  
_- Tu peux demander à Charlie,_ répondis-je, masquant mon triomphe. Charlie ne me laisserait jamais sortir de la maison.  
_ - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._ Ses yeux sombres soudain redevenus plus sérieux. _Je ne demandais pas la permission à Charlie._  
Je lui lançai un regard furieux.  
- _Mon père est la seule personne qui peut me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire.__  
__ - Si tu le dis,_ il haussa des épaules. _Salut Charlie!_ cria-t-il au dessus de mes épaules.  
_- C'est toi, Jake?__  
__ - Ouais. Est-ce que Bella peut faire une petite ballade avec moi?__  
__ - Bien sûr,_ répondit Charlie naturellement, et mon sourire plein d'attente, s'attendant à un refus, se changea alors en une moue renfrognée.  
Jacob haussa ses sourcils comme pour me narguer.  
Le regard railleur que me lançaient ses yeux me fît réagir plus vite que je ne l'aurais fait habituellement. J'étais au dehors en moins d'une seconde, refermant la porte derrière moi.  
_- Où est ce que tu veux aller?_ Demandai-je, faussement ravie.  
Pour la première fois, il paraissait moins sûr de lui.  
- _Vraiment?_ demanda t-il. _Tu seras vraiment seule avec moi?__  
__ - Evidemment,_ dis-je, fronçant les sourcils. _Pourquoi pas?_  
Il ne répondit pas. Il me dévisagea pendant une longue minute avec des yeux surpris et suspicieux.  
_- Quoi?_ Demandai-je.  
_- Rien,_ marmonna t-il. Il commença à marcher vers la forêt.  
_- Allons plutôt de ce côté-ci,_ suggérai-je, lui indiquant l'angle ouest de la rue en contrebas. J'en avais eu assez de cette partie de la forêt, et ça ne risquait pas de me manquer avant longtemps.  
Il me jeta un regard furtif, redevenu méfiant. Puis il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et marcha d'un pas tranquille sur le trottoir vers la route en contrebas.  
C'était à son tour de parler, et je me tus, même si j'étais de plus en plus intriguée.  
_- Je dois dire que je suis surpris,_ reprit-il enfin quand nous étions à mi-chemin du virage. _Est-ce que le petit suceur de sang ne t'a pas tout raconté?_  
Je me retournai brusquement et reprit le chemin de la maison.  
_- Quoi?_ demanda t-il, confus, rattrapant mon pas énervé d'un trait.  
Je m'arrêtai et lui jetai un regard furieux.  
_- Je ne te parle pas si tu comptes être insultant.__  
__ - Insultant?_ il cligna des yeux, surpris.  
_- Tu peux appeler mes amis par leurs vrais prénoms.__  
__ - Oh._ Il semblait toujours un peu surpris que je trouve le surnom qu'il avait utilisé offensant. _Alice alors, ça te va? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne t'ait toujours rien dit._ Il reprit son chemin vers le bas de la route et je le suivis à contrecœur.  
_- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler.__  
__ - Ça ne te fatigue pas, au bout d'un moment, de jouer à être stupide?__  
__ - Je ne joue pas,_ dis-je amèrement. _Apparemment, je suis vraiment stupide._  
Il me dévisagea patiemment.  
_- Humpf,_ marmonna t-il.  
_- Quoi?_ Demandai-je.  
_- Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit à propos de moi?__  
__ - À propos de toi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a à propos de toi?_  
Il fronça les sourcils un instant tandis qu'il scrutait mon visage à nouveau. Puis il secoua sa tête en signe de résignation et changea de sujet.  
_ - Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà demandé de choisir?_  
Je sus précisément ce qu'il voulu dire.  
_- Je te l'ai dit qu'ils ne feraient pas ça. Tu es le seul qui est obsédé par le fait de choisir un camp._  
Il émit un rictus, et ses yeux se rétrécirent.  
_ - Nous verrons bien._  
De façon soudaine, il se pencha et me saisit dans ses bras, dans une accolade d'ours, soulevant mes pieds du trottoir.  
_- Lâche-moi!_ Luttai-je futilement. Il était trop fort.  
_ - Pourquoi?_ Riait-il.  
_ - Parce que je ne peux plus respirer!_  
Il me lâcha, reculant d'un pas avec un sourire espiègle sur son visage.  
_- Tu prends des drogues,_ accusai-je, baissant mes yeux de gêne, faisant comme si je lissais mon t-shirt.  
- _N'oublie juste pas que je t'avais prévenue,_ grimaça t-il avec satisfaction, se penchant à nouveau - pas assez loin - entourant mon visage de ses grandes mains.  
_ - Um, Jacob..._ protestai-je, ma voix montant d'une octave, me couvrant la bouche de façon infantile avec une main.  
Il m'ignora, inclinant sa tête pour écraser ses lèvres sur mon front pendant une longue seconde. Le baiser semblait avoir commencé comme une blague, mais son visage était fâché quand il le releva.  
- _Tu devrais me laisser t'embrasser, Bella,_ dit-il en s'écartant, ses mains relâchant leur étreinte. _Tu pourrais même aimer ça. Quelque chose de plus chaud pour changer.__  
__ - Je t'avais prévenu dès le début, Jacob.__  
__ - Je sais, je sais,_ soupira t-il. _C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su tenir la grenade._  
Je regardais vers le sol, mordant ma lèvre.  
_- Tu me manques toujours, Bella,_ dit-il. _Beaucoup. Et puis, juste quand on aurait pu au moins être amis à nouveau, il revient._  
Je lui jetais un regard.  
_ - S'il n'y avait pas Sam, nous serions amis de toutes façons.__  
__ - Tu le penses vraiment?_ Jacob sourit soudainement, et le sourire était arrogant. _Ok, alors je laisse la décision entre ses mains._ Il était clair qu'il ne faisait pas référence à Sam.  
_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?__  
__ - Je serai ton ami - si ça ne lui pose pas de problème,_ proposa Jacob, et puis il se mit à rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une excellente blague.  
Je fronçais les sourcils, mais je n'allais pas passer à côté de cette occasion inattendue.  
_ - Très bien._ Je tendis la main devant moi. _Amis._  
Il me serra la main avec un rictus.  
_- La part d'ironie c'est que - s'il te laisse être mon amie,_ il grommela en dérision, _ça pourrait probablement marcher. Je suis plus fort à ça que le reste d'entre eux. Sam dit que je suis du genre naturel._ Il fit une moue indignée.  
_- Du genre naturel de quoi?_ Demandai-je perdue.  
_- Je laisse le soin au suceur de sang de te le dire - quand il t'expliquera pourquoi tu n'es pas autorisée à être amie avec moi._ Jacob rit à nouveau.  
Je me retournai automatiquement, mais il m'attrapa par l'épaule.  
_- Désolé. Ça m'a échappé. Je voulais dire... Edward, bien sûr.__  
__ - Bien sûr. N'oublie pas que tu as passé un accord,_ lui rappelai-je sombrement.  
_- J'essaierai de respecter ma part du contrat, ne t'en fais pas._ Il gloussa.  
- _Je vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est si marrant,_ dis-je, me plaignant.  
- _Tu verras._ Il continua de rire. _Même si je peux pas garantir que tu trouveras ça marrant._  
Il continua de se balader mais de retour vers la maison, et je devinai qu'il avait finit de me raconter tout ce qu'il avait prévu de me dire.  
_ - Comment va Sam? Demandai-je d'un ton fade.__  
__ - Pas très content, comme tu peux t'en douter,_ dit il, de fait. _Tu ne peux pas attendre de nous qu'on soit super heureux de revoir les vampires débarquer en ville._  
Je le fixais, mon visage glacé par le choc.  
_- Oh, allez, Bella,_ grogna t-il, roulant des yeux.  
J'haussais les sourcils et regardait ailleurs, tandis qu'il gloussait à nouveau. Mon humeur s'embrasa.  
_- Et comment va Quil?_ Le raille-je.  
Son expression se transforma tout à coup en un regard noir.  
_- Je ne le vois pas beaucoup,_ grogna t-il.  
_- Tant mieux.__  
__ - C'est qu'une question de temps,_ dit il avec un ton dégoûté, énervé. _Maintenant.__  
__ - Maintenant quoi?__  
__ - Que tes amis sont de retour._  
Nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment.  
_- Je ne peux pas te parler quand tu te comportes comme ça,_ objectai-je finalement.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il recule, mais il le fît.  
_- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas très sympa, hein? Je ne devrais pas bousiller ce moment - c'est probablement la dernière conversation qu'on aura.__  
__ - Ça va être vraiment amusant de prouver que tu as tort,_ marmonnai-je.  
- "C'est marrant. Je ne pense pas que moi, ça va beaucoup m'amuser de te prouver à quel point tu as tort."  
Nous étions de retour à la maison. Jacob m'accompagna jusqu'au porche, puis s'arrêta.  
- _Est ce qu'il rentre bientôt?_ Jacob demanda nonchalamment.  
_- Edward, tu veux dire?__  
__ - Oui... Edward._ Ca paraissait dur pour lui de prononcer ce nom. Il avait eu moins de problème avec 'Alice'.  
_- Un peu plus tard,_ dis-je évasivement.  
Jacob plissa les yeux vers le soleil, qui rayonnait à travers de fins nuages de façon inhabituelle.  
_ - Ah,_ dit il, sous-entendant qu'il avait compris. _Dis lui_ salut _de ma part._  
Lâcha t-il avec un autre long éclat de rire.  
_- Bien sûr,_ râlai-je.  
_- Je peux pas te dire à quel point j'aimerai que tu puisses comprendre cette blague là,_ dit-il quand il eût fini, son sourire disparaissant.  
_ - La Push c'est mortel sans toi._  
Si rapidement que j'en eus le souffle coupé, Jacob jeta à nouveau ses bras autour de moi.  
_- Bye, Bella,_ marmonna t-il, expirant chaudement dans mes cheveux.  
Avant que je ne puisse me ressaisir et lui répondre, Jacob se retourna et se dirigea vers le bas de la rue, ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean. Ce fût seulement à ce moment-là que je me demandais comment il avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un véhicule. Mais ses longues jambes le portèrent si loin que j'aurais dû crier pour lui demander. Et puis j'étais sûre qu'il rencontrerait Sam quelque part dans les parages.  
Il me semblait que tout ce que je pouvais encore faire avec Jacob était de lui dire au revoir. Je soupirais.  
Charlie ne me jeta même pas un regard tandis que je passais près de lui.  
_- C'était bref,_ remarqua t-il.  
_- Jacob jouait les morveux,_ lui répondis-je.  
Il rit un court instant, les yeux rivés sur la télé.  
Sur ce, je pris mon boulot avec moi dans ma chambre, déterminée à mieux me concentrer dessus. Je savais que si je restais dans la cuisine, je ne pourrais pas détacher mes yeux de l'horloge au dessus de la cuisinière avant un bon moment. Dans ma chambre, j'avais juste à débrancher le réveil pour résoudre ce problème. J'avais déjà rempli 5 formulaires, prêts à être postés, quand le bruit de la pluie attira mon attention. Je regardais au dehors de la fenêtre. Apparemment, le beau temps en avait eu assez. Je souris fugitivement, et repris à la question suivante. J'avais toujours de longues heures devant moi.  
Quelque chose de dur m'attrapa par la taille et me projeta hors du lit.  
Avant que je puisse reprendre mon souffle pour crier, mon dos était collé au mur du fond de ma chambre. J'étais maintenue là par quelque chose de dur et froid - et familier. Un grognement bas et alerté sorti d'entre ses dents.  
_- Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Qui est là?_ Murmurai-je terrorisée. Il y avait tant de mauvaises réponses à cette question. Il était trop tard. Je n'aurais jamais dû les écouter, j'aurai dû laisser Alice me changer dès que possible. Je commençais à hyper ventiler de peur.  
Puis soudain Edward dit.  
_ - Hmm,_ avec une voix qui ne semblait pas le moins concernée. _Fausse alarme._  
Je repris une profonde, calme respiration.  
_ - Ok._  
Il se tourna vers moi, reculant un peu pour me laisser de l'espace. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, mais ne me serra pas contre lui. Ses yeux scrutaient mon visage, et son nez parfait se plissa un peu.  
_- Désolé pour ça,_ il sourit d'air piteux. _J'ai un peu paniqué.__  
__ - À quoi?_ Me demandai-je.  
_- Dans une minute,_ promit-il. Il fit un pas en arrière et me regarda avec une étrange expression que je ne pouvais déchiffrer. _Premièrement, pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas plutôt ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui?__  
__ - Ça allait,_ dis-je sans respirer. _J'en suis à la moitié.__  
__ - Seulement la moitié?_ Taquina t-il, ses yeux me parcourant encore avec cet étrange regard.  
_- Tu es revenu tôt. Pas que je me plaigne._ Maintenant que j'avais réussi à dépasser le moment de panique, je pouvais sentir le déferlement de bonheur qui arrivait à l'intérieur de moi. Il était revenu.  
_ - Est-ce que tu as fait autre chose?_ Continua t-il, comme dans l'attente.  
J'haussai les épaules.  
_- Jacob Black est passé._  
Il acquiesça, pas le moins surpris.  
- _Il a choisi le bon moment. Je suppose qu'il a dû attendre que je m'en aille.__  
__ - Sûrement,_ admis-je, soudain anxieuse. _Parce que, Edward, il... et bien, il semble qu'il soit au courant de tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a commencé à croire Billy juste maintenant -__  
__ - Je le sais,_ marmonna t-il.  
- _Comment ça?_ Demandai-je, prise de court.  
Mais Edward s'était éloigné, son visage distant et pensif.  
Je commençai à m'énerver.  
_- C'est si fatiguant. Est-ce tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe?"__  
__ - Peut-être,_ mais il hésita. _Est ce que je peux te demander une faveur d'abord?_  
Je grognai.  
- _D'accord."_ J'allais m'asseoir sur le lit, essayant de rassembler les papiers éparpillés. _Qu'est que tu veux?_ Il savait qu'il y avait peu de choses que je ne ferai pas pour lui. Demander en devenait même superflu.  
_- J'apprécierai vraiment beaucoup si tu me faisais la promesse de te rester loin de Jacob Black. Juste pour le bien de ma tranquillité._  
J'étais bouche bée. Je le regardais avec une incrédulité horrifiée.  
_- Tu blagues,_ dis-je sans pouvoir le croire.  
_- Non, je ne blague pas._ Il me regardait avec un regard sombre. _Tu as failli me donner une attaque il y a un instant - et ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire._  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, seulement qu'il était en train de faire exactement l'inverse de ce que je pensais qu'il ferait.  
_- Tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu ne peux pas honnêtement me demander de choisir un camp.__  
__ - Choisir un camp?_ Me demanda t-il, levant les sourcils.  
- _Jacob a dit que je devrais choisir, que tu ne me laisserais pas être amie avec lui - et je lui ai répondu que c'était ridicule._ Je le regardais avec des yeux implorants - l'implorant avec toute la confiance que j'avais en lui.  
Ses yeux se rétrécirent lentement.  
_- Autant que je hais profondément donner raison à Jacob Black..._ commença t-il.  
- _Non!_ Je gémis. _Je n'y crois pas!_ Je donnais un coup de pied énervé et ma pile de formulaires bien nette retomba à nouveau sur le sol.  
Ses yeux devinrent froids.  
- _Tu pourrais choisir l'autre camp,_ me rappela t-il.  
_ - Ne sois pas idiot!_ Grognai-je.  
_ - Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était important pour toi,_ dit Edward avec une voix sombre. Ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau.  
_ - Tu ne peux pas être jaloux,_ marmonnai-je incrédule.  
Il renifla, puis plissa son nez à nouveau.  
_ - Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il se soit bien rapproché cet après-midi.__  
__ - Ce n'était pas mon idée._ Mais je rougis.  
Il s'en aperçu. Et leva un sourcil.  
_ - Il n'y a aucune et n'aura jamais aucune raison pour toi d'être jaloux de qui ou de quoi que ce soit. Comment peux-tu en douter? Mais Jacob est important pour moi. Il est le meilleur ami humain que j'ai. Il fait partie de la famille. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Jacob..."_Je perdis mes mots, en secouant ma tête. Etre morte n'était pas la pire des choses que je pouvais être sans Jacob.  
_- Meilleur ami humain,_ Edward répéta très doucement, regardant de façon absente au travers de ma fenêtre pendant une seconde puis se retournant vers moi. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit, tout en laissant un petit espace entre nous, ce qui me surprit. _Je dois admettre, je lui dois une fière chandelle - au moins une - pour t'avoir sauvé du tombeau des eaux. Malgré tout ça, je... préférerais que tu gardes tes distances. Que je sois jaloux ou pas, ça n'est pas le problème. Mais tu dois comprendre que la seule chose qui importe vraiment pour moi maintenant, c'est ta sécurité._  
Je clignais mes yeux de surprise.  
_ - Sécurité? Enfin qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?_  
Il soupira, renfrogné.  
_- Ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler ce secret. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Jacob ce qui passait?__  
__ - Je l'ai fait._  
Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche, me rappelant de ne pas parler trop fort.  
_- Je l'ai fait, encore et encore,_ continuai-je énervée, mais un ton plus bas. _Et Jacob a dit, «Je laisse le soin au suceur de sang de te le dire - quand il t'expliquera pourquoi tu n'es pas autorisée à être amie avec moi.»_  
Il roula des yeux, alors je continuai.  
- _Il a aussi dit de te dire_ Salut_,_ ajoutai-je, utilisant le même ton moqueur que Jacob avait utilisé.  
Il secoua sa tête, puis sourit d'un air piteux. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me tenant un peu à distance, comme s'il voulait avoir un meilleur aperçu de mon expression.  
_- Très bien, dans ce cas,_ dit-il. _Je vais tout te dire. En fait, je vais tout t'expliquer dans le détail et je répondrai à la moindre de tes interrogations. Seulement, peux-tu faire un petit quelque chose pour moi d'abord?_ Il souleva ses sourcils, s'excusant presque, et plissa son nez à nouveau. _Pourrais-tu aller te laver les cheveux? Tu empestes littéralement le loup-garou, mon amour._


End file.
